Educational Experience
by kuro's girl
Summary: Armada. While out looking for a Mini-Con, the Decepticons learn about Halloween. One-shot


**This is the first fanfic I've written in months! I'm in college now, writing fanfics kinda took a backseat. Anyhoo, I chose the Armada universe because:**

**1. It's most likely my favorite TF series, besides the 80s one. **

**2. The Armada Decepticons are just so fun to write.**

**Hope you enjoy and I'm always looking for reviews that say whether or not I kept them in character. Oh, and when you see the words "Scene Change..." Well, it's self explanatory.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.**

An Educational Experience

"Of all places, why did the Mini-Con have to be here?" Cyclonus said as a tree branch nearly smacked him in the face. "Maybe I can blow up the trees. Can I blow up the trees?" He started chuckling.

"No, that would give away our position." Demolisher replied.

"Aww, can I blow something else up?"

"No!"

"Would you two be quiet? I think I've found something." Starscream said.

Beyond the trees, there were lights. After readying their weapons, they peered out from behind the trees and discovered a neighborhood.

"What is this place?" the trigger happy helicopter asked.

"I believe this is one of the areas fleshies live in." Thrust answered.

"If this is where fleshies live, then what are those?" Cyclonus pointed.

On the sidewalks were people in costumes carrying sacks. The Decepticons had come across Halloween. They watched as children rang doorbells and said "Trick or treat."

"Is that a Mini-Con?" the tank inquired. Four sets of optics focused on the creature in question. To their horror, the small robot reached up and took off its head.

"It's a fleshie!" Cyclonus exclaimed.

"Quiet you imbecile!" Thrust hissed. "It appears we have stumbled across some sort of fleshie tradition."

"What do we do?" the seeker asked.

"We need more information." Thrust said while stroking his "chin."

As if on cue, a chorus of "Happy Halloween" was heard.

"Halloween..." Thrust muttered. "Ah, now I remember! I came across some information while I was doing research on the planet." The other three Decepticons looked at him expectantly. "It's a holiday, a special day, where young fleshies dress up in costumes and get something called candy."

"I think we need more information than that." Demolisher commented.

"Whatever you decide to do, I'll be over there. I'm sick of just standing here." Starscream said.

Thrust cleared his throat, which meant he was about to give an order. "We'll split up to find more information and regroup later."

**Scene Change**

Cyclonus found himself transfixed. On the ground were round orange objects with holes cut in them and lit up. When no one was looking, he picked one up using his thumb and index finger.

"Your face looks like a jack-o-lantern." a voice said. He looked down and saw a young female fleshie staring up at him.

"Jack-o-lantern?" He looked at the object he was holding.

"It's a pumpkin with a candle in it." She cocked her head to the side. "I didn't know they sold giant robots as decorations or is that your costume?" He started at her quizzically. "Do you know what my costume is?" Again, he stared at her. "Oh, oops!" She pulled a white sheet over her head with two eyeholes. "I'm a ghost!"

The helicopter was completely clueless. What should he do in this situation? Suddenly, an idea came into his head.

"What's Halloween?"

"You don't know about Halloween?" the girl had taken off the sheet and her blue eyes were wide. "It's when you dress up and get lots of candy! Of course mommy and daddy have to check it first. My big brother said that that isn't what Halloween really is, but I don't believe him. He said that it's when demons and things come out to play."

Cyclonus knew what demons were; they were all over in space.

"Maybe I'll get to blow something up after all."

Oh and when you knock on someone's door you say "Trick or treat!" or you could say "Trick or treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat. If you don't, I don't care. I'll pull down your underwear!"

He had no idea what underwear was, but he thought the saying was catchy.

The little girl looked in the other direction. "My mommy and daddy are calling me. Bye Mr. Robot. Happy Halloween!"

Cyclonus walked in the other direction. "Trick or treat smell my feet... Wait a minute... She said I looked like a pumpkin!"

**Scene Change**

Thrust surveyed his surroundings and scoffed. "Don't fleshies have anything else better to do?" He saw more "robots." "I almost forgot about the Mini-Con! It should be in this area somewhere. Wait, could it be possible that it's using Halloween to its advantage. What would Megatron think of me if I was outsmarted by a Mini-Con?"

"Thrust! What's taking so long?" Megatron demanded over the comlink.

"Lord Megatron! Please forgive me, but things have come up."

"I don't want to hear excuses! Find that Mini-Con, or else you'll have a wonderful surprise when you come back to base. Is that clear?"

Thrust gulped. "Yes Lord Megatron."

The jet began pacing back and forth thinking. He had to find that Mini-Con! Hopefully, one of the others would find it and then he could take credit for it.

_Crack!_ Something hit his leg. Whatever it was, it was now sliding down his leg.

"Dude! You actually hit it!" said a voice.

Thrust turned and saw teenagers in a car with a carton of eggs. _Crack! _One had come close to hitting him in the head.

"Stop this at once!" he yelled. The teenagers laughed and threw more eggs. "You fleshies are going to regret this!" He began walking toward the car.

"Shit! Press down on the damn gas pedal!" The car sped away.

"That will teach those fleshies to trifle with me." the jet said, proud of himself. "It seems that I misinterpreted what Halloween is. I don't remember seeing anything about throwing objects."

He heard something sizzling. The metal that the eggs had landed on was warm so they began cooking.

**Scene Change**

Starscream's wanderings had led him to a cemetery. Stones were sticking out of the ground everywhere. Some crunched underneath his feet as he walked.

"What is this place?"

There was the sound of laughter, so he went to investigate. Sitting in a clearing was Rad, Carlos, Alexis, Fred, and Billy. They were telling ghost stories.

"They say that on Halloween, there's a ghost in here that will wander around town looking to suck out people souls!" Billy said holding the flashlight to his face.

"Don't say things like that Billy!" Fred whimpered while eating a candy bar.

"Fred, ghosts aren't real." Alexis stated.

"Yes they are!"

"Do you know anyone that's seen a ghost?" Alexis inquired.

"No... But you hear about sightings all the time!" Billy responded.

"Yeah, there were sightings here years ago!" Carlos added.

Rad sighed as the argument continued. What was the best way to resolve this? As he was thinking, Fred became frantic.

"Guys, look over there! I see something!"

The group turned to the direction he was pointing to and screamed. "There's two giant eyes!" Billy cried.

"Run!" Carlos yelled. The group ran out of the cemetery leaving the seeker laughing.

"I think I like this Halloween."

**Scene Change**

Demolisher was quite pleased with himself. He had found the Mini-Con, or so he thought. It could be another costume, but no other "robot" beeped like this one did.

"Megatron will be so pleased with me."

He crept up behind it and was about to grab it when it turned around and saw him. It beeped and transformed into a car. "Come back here!" Demolisher yelled while running.

The Mini-Con drove into the woods. "Where did it go?" the tank wondered. There was a beep and sitting on a rock was the Mini-Con which was waving at him. "Is it mocking me?"

Angered by this, he sped forward and was an arm length from the Mini-Con when he fell forward. The Mini-Con had set up a nice little trap using strong wire. Demolisher fell on his face making the small robot beep repeatedly. "I chose trick!" was what the beeps translated to.

"I hate Halloween!" Demolisher's muffled voice said.

**Scene Change**

"You're all pathetic excuses for soldiers!" Megatron bellowed. "There were four of you and you still couldn't get the Mini-Con?"

"Lord Megatron, please let me explain. It was all Halloween's doing!" He then went into detail about the holiday.

After he was finished, Megatron was silent. "Lord Megatron?" Thrust questioned.

"I don't know if I should be angry or highly amused." Megatron commented. "Get out before I decide to shoot all of you!"

"Thank you Lord Megatron." Thrust said bowing.

"Trick or treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat. If you don't, I don't care. I'll pull down your underwear!" Cyclonus began singing and laughing like a psycho.

"What was that Cyclonus?" Megatron inquired.

"It's what the fleshies say on Halloween. Trick or treat..."

"Get out!" Megatron bellowed pointing his gun at him and they all quickly obeyed. Cyclonus' singing could be heard throughout the base.

The Decepticon leader put his head in his hand. "When I take over this planet, I'm going to make sure Halloween is terminated."

**Hope you liked it. In Armada, Megatron has a sense of humor. He even calls Thrust "Squidhead." Happy Halloween!**


End file.
